Reaching for the stars
by finchelouca
Summary: (One-shot Monchele/Finchel) My little tribute to Cory and also my metaphorical explanation for the reason that makes me want to continue writing Finchel fanfics.


**This story is, as put in the synopsis, my little tribute to Cory and also my metaphorical explanation for the reason that makes me want to continue writing Finchel fanfics, besides being devastated and angry with life, and everything else.**

**Hope you enjoy it...**

**Thanks to each and everyone for everything!**

**And please, read the concluding observations.**

**Xoxo**

* * *

The brunette girl with shine and big brown eyes and a face of no-ordinary beauty woke up, confused, in a place so bright it was hard to see. It did not seem to be a room, since she did not see any wall, even after she have adapted better to light. If they existed, they were very distant, and the room was really huge!

She started walking aimlessly, in the midst of the bright empty, until she came close to something that was not a mirror, but reflected as one, and became shocked by the image of herself.

"What kind of joke is this?" She shouted. "What kind of a bad joke is this?" She repeated, desperate. She wanted to cry, but no tears fell down by the face that now she was stroking.

"Here, there are no tears." Someone said, approaching her. "There is not pain or despair, but as you're confused, you still have some of the feelings and reactions you brought from your last lifetime on Earth."

"Last lifetime on Earth? What are you talking about? Where am I?" She asked, still nervously, to the woman who now stood beside her. "Why do I seem to have about twenty five years old again?"

"Twenty six." Corrected the woman. "You have the looks you had when you were twenty six, in your last life, dear."

"I don't understand... I..."

"Calm down and I promise to explain everything, okay?" The woman asked and she nodded. "You passed away, dear. You left the physical body you wore on earth."

"Where am I?"

"Keep calm!" The other asked again, holding her hands lovingly and transmitting an incredible peace. "You're at the star GFM 0113, but it's not really important, as this is only a place of passage."

"I always heard that people would turn into stars..." She giggled.

"Not quite that... we actually live here for a while, before returning to Earth." The other explained. "As for your appearance, here you don't really have a body, so your energy presents to you in the same way you have to present yourself to the other half of you, so he will recognize you."

"Other half of me?"

"They call it soulmate on earth... and yours saw you for the last time when you had twenty six years there, although you have lived seventy eight." The girl looked at the unknown woman, with no words to say, but she could only be talking about one person. "Yes, it's him... it's the guy you're thinking about."

"And where is he?" She questioned, anxiously.

"He is waiting for us, but first I need you to understand everything he already understood."

"Okay." She replied hesitantly.

"See, he and you are two parts of one being. We are all born with two pieces! We are born in a place near here, with no light, and to be able to shine and live forever in the stars, we have to spend time on Earth, purchasing some light. "

"But how can we do that?"

"There are many things we can do to purchase light, but no one tells us what. Part of the brilliance comes from learning by ourselves what makes us shine and what turns off our light!"

"And what happens if we don't gain the brightness? And what does existing in two separate peaces have to do with it?"

"I know there are many questions, darling. I'll answer them all, and you don't even need to ask, because I already know them." She said, friendly. "You've made me these questions many times!" She laughed. "Yes, you asked the same question every time I received you here. Because, answering the first one, if we don't conquer our brightness and leave the Earth without it, we spent some time here and then we go there again, to try one more time. We and our other halves."

"But why separated?"

"Because it's part of the brilliance to establish a perfect connection to the other half of you. It's called true love, remember?"

"You go to Earth too?" She tried to ignore it, because love had made her very happy, in the one life she remembered having, but it also had caused her to suffer greatly.

"Me too, darling. Me and my other half!" She smiled happily. "This time, we came before you and we were expecting for you. We were your parents in your last life. Some times, you came before us... or one of us... and it was you who welcomed me."

"But you don't look like my mother."

"I didn't mean to scare you, Lea." The woman said, taking the form that the girl knew as her mother's, and the two women embraced. "We have a strong bond, set out on our first trip to Earth. Then we are always collected for the same star, to be sent to Earth together then, so we can help each other. And our halves, of course, are collected over here too, so we can stablish an initial plan."

"Initial plan?"

"Yes, the plan about who will come first, in terms of earthly time... to what place we will be sent and if we will have some degree of relationship... these kind of things. Everything else depends of what we call free will. You and I are put together to support each other, and the plan also determines how our halves meet us... but then everything is unexpected." The woman paused and, reminding the other questions that were always made, she continued. "The one you know as Cory left you on earth prematurely, this time, but there have been times when it was you who left him prematurely. You two passed the stage when one could not recognize the other, when you would not feel anything for each other. Then, in other experiences, you would love each other, but something would be more important for you or him, as when you left him to marry a man with more poses, because you needed to feel financially secure... or when you believed a lie someone told about him and disappeared forever. Then, it came your last life, when you were separated only because of his death, what made you earn a lot of light, but... not enough."

"Is there an amount of brightness we have to reach, moreover?" The girl got angry.

"Yes.. and I reached it with your father." She made a motion with her fingers, indicating quotes."But we chose to go back with you." She smiled.

"Really?" The girl Who still knew herself as Lea asked, incredulous. "Don't you wanna live in the stars?"

"Of course we do! But not without you and some other people who are also here in GFM0113, waiting for our plan."

The older woman offered her hand to the girl, who held it, following the one she knew as her mother Edith to somewhere amid the light, where they found several people she recognized easily. As they all were already reunited with their halves, they could show themselves to her in the forms for what she remembered them.

A plan was drawn, and before long, they all fell into a deep sleep and were sent to another experience of improvement on Earth. A brunette girl with shine and big brown eyes and a face of no-ordinary beauty was born in Ohio, daughter of a woman who was paid to be a surrogate and a man who wanted to create a baby with his husband. A white freckled boy with a crooked smile was born in the same town and was created only by his mother, who had lost her husband early.

In the first year of high school, the girl saw a very tall boy in her school hallway and thought he was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen in her life! She did not notice, but he turned around soon after, and watched her, intrigued, not only because she was beautiful, but because he had a feeling he knew her from somewhere.

Later, they became leaders of the glee club of the school, they were friends, then boyfriend and girlfriend and, finally, engaged. He made sacrifices for her, but also stumbled. She made some mistakes, trying to move on, but then they had another chance and stayed together for good.

They married and formed a family, but some of their mistakes had cost them a certain amount of light! So they visited the earth again, and again, and again. Always connecting perfectly, but losing some shine on the way, thanks to some bad decisions like, for example, when she saw him with a girl and jumped to conclusions, breaking up with him to learn later that the girl was just his cousin. Or when she thought he had slept with her own cousin and left him waiting for her at the altar. Or when he gave her an ultimatum, asking her to choose between a career opportunity and him.

Until when, in one of their many lifes, he with the name Finn and she with the name Rachel, they finally commited a very small number of errors, made things on Earth that gave them enough bright and connected in the same perfect way they had done since they were Cory and Lea.

It was so perfect that the passages of the two of them was extremely serene and happened at the same time. And they achieved the highest of the stars, from where they send their brilliance to us, every night, making us want to shine like them too!

* * *

**Well, girls and guys, what I meant by the fic was that, for me, Cory and Lea became eternal by means of Finn and Rachel. Lea is still with us, of course, but to us she will always be Rachel... and Cory now lives on another plane that is mysterious to us, but he also lives in our hearts and in every Finn we construct in our imagination. **

**The Finn in the series (although we still don't know what will happen), the Finn in each of the fics I wrote and am writing, and the Finn in the fics I read aren't Cory, but there is something of him in them.**

**I think that, then, we can indeed keep writing, and that is not disrespectful, but our way of continuing our connection with the one person who made himself so special for us, that we handled being criticized for our families and friends because we are on grieving for someone who never saw us.**

**FOR ME, MARI, Finn needs to live, at least for now. I can't let him go with Cory! **

**I respect everyone who doesn't want to read any more, of course. But if you will be here, if you wanna read, you should know I wiil contribute with the stories that are in progress.**

**xoxo**

**Mari**


End file.
